Traditional designs of RF-modulator in wireless communication systems like LTE, HSPA, Bluetooth, WLAN, GSM-EDGE, and the like, employ vector modulator architectures which operate essentially as a single-sideband up-converter (SSB) using two digital-to-analog converters (DAC), two mixers and a power amplifier (PA). A different concept, the polar modulator concept separates the modulation signal into an amplitude modulation (AM) signal and a phase modulation (PM) signal. The symbols or points used in polar modulation correspond or translate from Cartesian coordinates utilized in vector modulation concepts. An additional feedback receiver (FBR) connected to the output of the transmitter can be useful for output power control, digital pre-distortion (DPD) and impedance matching. The usage of the phase modulated local oscillator (LO) signal also for the down conversion in the feedback receiver can utilize the measurements of the output amplitude and the phase shift of the PA.